


Catlike

by AppleL0V3R



Series: Moments in Time: A Close Up [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleL0V3R/pseuds/AppleL0V3R
Summary: 7. 20 – Writer’s Choice: Catlike. It wasn’t her fault he was like a cat.Moment in Time Drabble:She couldn’t help it, Sakura chuckled at the look on her boyfriend’s face. “You replaced me…with a cat.”She shook her head, pink locks flying every where. “No, I just get lonely when you’re gone for months at a time. So this was my solution. Besides, he’s cute and reminds me of you.”He met her twinkling eyes warily, “Of me?” When she nodded earnestly, he began to look curious, sitting down next to her on the loveseat. As soon as he was situated the pure black fur ball jumped into his lap and seemed content to stay there. “How so?” He placed a gloved hand on the cat’s head causing it to purr.“Well…you’ve always seemed…catlike…to me. Tiger-ish, really.” She answered and kissed him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If you’ve heard of it before, then it’s obviously not mine.

He leaned down while she pushed up, their lips meeting. After a few moments they both pulled back no more than a few centimeters, their breath mingling with each exhale.

Sakura smiles, “Be safe.”

Itachi nods, but he doesn’t make any promises. She knows he is strong, but he’s also protective of his team. And that never bodes well for his physical health, so she’s made a habit of telling him to be safe or be careful, not that he ever is. But the fact that he nods tells her that he will at least try and that’s more than she can ask for.

“I’ll miss you.”

This time he kisses her again and she’s quick to return it. Sentimental words aren’t quite his forte but the actions are more than enough. She hates that he’ll be gone for three months but she’s used to that by now. She’s used to him being gone for more than a week because it comes with the territory and she does it too. His kisses speak louder than words, and she knows he’ll feel the ache of not being with her just as much.

Finally he pulls away, squeezing his arms around her tight one final time and she gives him another smile before he vanishes into thin air.

Sighing, she clasps her hands behind her and turns to head into the center of the village, deciding to head for the marketplace. She needed to buy a few things and there was no sense in dwelling on her boyfriend or the fact that she already missed him. He’d be home as soon as he could and that was all she could ask for.

* * *

 

Sakura hummed to herself as she browsed, weaving through the people as Konoha woke up, starting in on another busy day. She already had a bag of groceries hanging off her wrists.

She liked window shopping; it was probably the result of being dragged shopping one too many times with Ino. Though, she wasn’t the fondest of clothes shopping like her blonde friend. She actually preferred diversity, looking in the weapons store and at knick-knacks.

As she passed the shops one by one she found herself stopping in front of one. She really shouldn’t be, she didn’t need anything from it and didn’t have time for what it sold. But before she could logically get herself out of it, her legs took her into the small pet store.

She should have known better, she really should have. Because she knew her penchant for animals and she’d always wanted a pet but she’d never had the time for it. She still didn’t. And she knew that if she browsed the store she’d want one all the more and she was right. As she walked past cages of smaller critters – mice, rats, rabbits, birds – she found herself with the strong urge to take an animal home.

Not a reptile, she wasn’t quite fond of them and she’d spent enough time with toads – courtesy of Naruto – as it was.

But not a dog either, not that she minded the four legged animals, but she was fine with knowing Pakkun and the rest of Kakashi’s dog pack. But she’d never remember smaller mammals like rabbits and mice and birds weren’t ideal for when she was working from home.

So what else was there?

As she browsed deeper into the store, waving off one of the workers that she was alright and didn’t need help, she came to standstill. When she saw the small ball of fur, she knew she’d found the perfect one. The one that wouldn’t be quite a pet; the one that didn’t need her around all the time or even most of the time. But enough of a bit of a companion and for when Itachi was gone on long missions, far from home.

This one would be perfect.

* * *

 

Itachi tried to keep an even pace, his team would have trouble keeping up if he pushed to go even faster. He knew why he felt the urge to hurry; he always did when he was so close to home. He couldn’t wait to find his pink-haired lover after being gone for nearly three months, she’d be waiting and he didn’t want to keep her any longer than he had to.

When they finally got to the village he paused only briefly, just long enough to say he would get the report and that they had done a good job on the mission. With nods, each member of the ANBU team shot off towards their destination

Almost there. Within mere seconds he was slowing down at the door of Sakura’s small apartment and faint smile found its way to his lips. Home.

He found the key in the pocket at his hip, quickly inserting and unlocking the door. As he entered he found Sakura sitting on the couch reading a book, most likely an informational text, a small black bundle in her lap. He found curiosity bubble up but the urge to hold and kiss her took precedence. So with swift strides he skirted the coffee table which was covered with papers and books askew everywhere. The glass table was always covered with something that was or contained parchment and pencils or ink containers. Upon his arrival, she had leaned forward to put the book down, not closing it as she knew she’d pick it back up eventually. The object in her lap stirred and moved as she did. His curiosity peaked.

Reaching down, he tugged her to him heedless of the black mammal that had skittered off her lap and to the floor. She came willingly to her feet without even a glance at the creature. He decided to ignore said animal for the moment in favor of kissing his girlfriend of nearly a year. She slung her arms around his neck in an almost lazy manner. In the process she had removed his mask, allowing it to fall on her open book. He brought her even closer for a kiss, long and hard. Both conveying their feelings and how much they had missed each other. His arms wound themselves around her waist, reflexively tightening.

After a long moment that felt too short, he pulled away. Dark eyes appraised what he could see of the petite woman in his arms, she was in a mere t-shirt and sweat pants, his from what he remembered of first laying eyes on her. It was common attire for her when she didn’t see the need to look pretty or even get completely dressed for the day.

“I missed you.” She murmured almost huskily.

He nodded, the smile becoming more pronounced. “And I you.”

Leaning forward, she planted a chaste kiss on his lips, pulling back with a grin a moment later as she did so. “I love you, Itachi.”

It never ceased to amaze him how affectionate she always was, so responsive and quick to shower him with her love. But it wasn’t unwelcome; in fact he couldn’t image going even a day without it if he wasn’t on a mission. Nor did he want to. He kissed her in turn, “I love you, too, Sakura.” It had taken a very long time before he’d ever spoken to the words to her, now it seemed he said it nearly every time she did. But he meant it completely, the both always did.

Finally he looked over her shoulder to find the object of his curiosity still where it had landed, long tail swishing this way and that as it waited patiently on its hind legs.

Noticing his gaze, she looked in the same direction, twisting in his arms as she did so. With a mischievous look over her shoulder she softly patted her leg. It tilted its head, ears swiveling at the sound and then it pounced. With a meow that cat pushed off the couch on its way up, fastening its claws upon impact when it reached the fabric of her shirt just above Itachi’s arms.

Itachi blinked, surprised at how well the feline listened and then glanced at his mate questioningly.

She stepped out of the circle of his arms, her own keeping the cat from falling. She sat down and as soon as she was comfortable, it retracted its claws so that it fell in her lap, resuming the curled up position it had when he first entered. Placing a hand on it, she finally looked up to meet his eyes.

“Like him? I had passed a pet shop the morning you left and for some reason decided to go inside. When I ran across him, I couldn’t help myself. He’s good company when you’re gone, listens well but doesn’t need me to get by.”

When she was finished speaking, she couldn’t help it; Sakura chuckled at the look on her boyfriend’s face.

“You replaced me…with a cat.”

She shook her head, pink locks flying every where. “No, I just get lonely when you’re gone for months at a time. So this was my solution. Besides, he’s cute and reminds me of you.”

He met her twinkling eyes warily, “Of me?” When she nodded earnestly, he began to look curious, sitting down next to her – close enough that their thighs were completely touching – on the loveseat. As soon as he was situated the pure black fur ball jumped into his lap and, curling up the way he had on Sakura’s, he seemed content to stay there. “How so?” He placed a gloved hand on the cat’s head causing it to purr. Itachi found he didn’t mind the small creature, barely more than a kitten really. His gaze slid back to green eyes.

 “Well…you’ve always seemed…catlike…to me. Tiger-ish, really.” She answered and kissed him.

He kissed back easily; shifting to press against her more fully once more and faintly noted that the cat merely shifted.

When they parted, he smirked down at her, “Like a tiger?”

Now it was her turn to be wary as she confirmed it with a slight bob of her head. “Yeah: strong, graceful, dangerous, beautiful. Should I go on?”

His smirk widened, storing the information for later uses – namely teasing her into nearly crimson colored blushes that he found himself addicted to.

“Oh, and I decided to name him Hiewa. What do you think?” The feline looked up, clearly already used to being called by the name.

Itachi tilted his head then nodded. “Though what are we going to name our child when you conceive?” He all but purred

Her jaw dropped and he found himself chuckling in pure amusement.

 


End file.
